Caliente al Tacto/Transcripción
— Este episodio es una continuación de “Incendio” (Ver transcripción) — Este artículo es una transcripción de "Caliente al Tacto," el primer episodio de la Cuarta Temporada de Hora de Aventura y el número 79 en total. Personajes *Finn *Jake *Princesa Flama *Neptor *Duendes *Pájaro en Llamas *Princesa Mora *Dulce Princesa *Rey Flama *Caracol Transcripción (Deja de llover. La Princesa Flama se sacude el cabello y abofetea a Finn). Princesa Flama: 'No vuelvas a meterte conmigo ''(Sale por la ventana y se va). 'Finn: '¿Y esa quién era? 'Jake: '''La Princesa del Reino del Fuego. '''Finn: '''Amigo... Creo que me enamoré ¿Qué sabes de ella, Jake? '''Jake: '''Hermano, con la Dulce Princesa intenté ayudarte varias veces para que la conquistaras... ¡Pero esta mujer es una amenaza! '''Finn: '¡Calla tu sucia boca! (Abofetea a Jake) 'Jake: '¿Sucia? (Comienza a revisar su boca) Ah... ¡Bueno no importa, viejo! Su papá dijo que era malvada. 'Finn: '''No, amigo. Vi más allá de su ardiente mirada y sentí algo caliente en su alma ''(Se dirije hacia la ventana) ''No es malvada, es apasionada ''(Voltea hacia Jake) ''¡Ayúdame a encontrarla! ''(Jake frunce el ceño) 'Finn: '¡Ándale, amigo! ¡Enserio me gusta, ayúdame!... Jake... Jake, ayúdame. Ayúdame. Jake, ayúdame. Jake, ayúdame... ¡Jake Ayúdame! 'Jake: '''Sí... como sea. '''Finn: '¡Oh, qué bien! (Finn y Jake van por el bosque) 'Jake: '¿Seguro que no te interesan otras Princesas? ¿Qué tal la Princesa Mora? Chaparrita, rellenita, hasta la podrías usar de almohada, imagínate... (Ven un Pájaro en Llamas) 'Finn: '''Ese pájaro está... ¿Fumando? '''Pájaro en Llamas: '''Hey, no me juzguen, fue la chica fogosa quien me hizo esto. ''(Finn y Jake observan a la Princesa Flama tocar y quemar unas flores junto a una laguna) 'Finn: '''Oh Jake... mírala, es inocente como el humo de la nariz de un cachorro que busca comida en la nieve... '''Jake: '¡Cálmate, papi! ¡Estás viendo el temblor y no te hincas! ¡Ya! ¡Abre los ojos! ¡Está quemando las florecillas! 'Finn: '''Sí, es como una linda florecilla. ''(La Princesa Flama toca el agua con su mano y le hace daño. Finn corre hacia ella) 'Finn: '¡Oh no! ¿Estás bien? (La Princesa lo mira) Sólo me preocupaba... 'Princesa Flama: '¿Eh? 'Finn: '''Oye escucha. Lamento lo de antes. No sé que pasó, no sé qué eres, no sé nada de ti, pero en serio me gustas. Creo... creo que eres muy bonita... ¿sabes? Eres... eres tan hermosa. ''(La Princesa Flama se sonroja y arde con más intensidad, las llamas le llegan a Finn y entra en pánico e intenta apagarlas. Y hace que a la Princesa le duela) 'Princesa Flama: '¡Ah! (Finn apaga una llama más) 'Princesa Flama: '¡Auh! 'Finn: '¡Oh no! Lo siento, ¿te lastimo? 'Princesa Flama: '¡Sí! ¡Es lo que haces! ¿Tratas de lastimarme? ¡¿Por eso me estás siguiendo?! 'Finn: '¡No te sigo! Bueno técnicamente te estoy siguiendo pero... (La Princesa se va corriendo) ''¡Oye no, espera! ''(Finn persigue a la Princesa Flama por el bosque) 'Finn: '¡Jajaja! ¡Creo que oficialmente te persigo! 'Jake: '¡Finn! (La Princesa quema un árbol este se cae y ella se desvía del camino, luego Finn se detiene) '''Jake: Yo te ayudo (Se hace enorme y con su trasero apaga el árbol), pompas tostaditas. Finn: '¿¡Dónde estás!? ¡Quiero hablar contigo! ''(La Princesa mira a Finn y Jake atrás de una árbol y luego se les aparece al frente) 'Finn: '''Whoa. '''Princesa Flama: '''Te estaba emboscando. '''Finn y Jake: '¡Ah! (Corren y esquivan una bola de fuego) 'Finn: '''Hey, hey me gustan tus bolas de fuego. '''Princesa Flama: '''Ah, ¿por qué me atormentas? '''Finn: '''No es eso, tú me gustas, enserio me gustas, si creo que me gustas y cuando te veo me pongo todo menso y solo quiero sentarme contigo en el sofá y jugar BMO contigo y, no puedo explicarlo pero jamás sentí algo así y debemos estar juntos. '''Princesa Flama: '''Yo... ''(Se sonroja y empieza a arder más fuerte y Finn comienza a aplaudir) ahh ya basta, no deberías jugar con los sentimientos de un elemento fuego. '''Finn: '''No, no, no quería... '''Princesa Flama: Dijiste que te gustaba e hiciste mi llama más brillante, pero luego me lastimaste y ¡me dolió! (Crea una bola de fuego y la lanza aunque Finn y Jake la esquivan) Intentas obstaculizarme, ese debe ser tu propósito, pero el propósito del fuego es quemar, así que convertiré esta tierra en mi Reino de Fuego. Finn: ¡No! (La Princesa crea una pared de fuego frente a Finn y Jake) Jake: '¡Ay, quema, quema, quema! ''(La Princesa se va con destino al Reino de los Duendes) 'Jake: '''Se dirige al Reino de los Duendes, ¡hay que detener a esta bestia de fuego! '''Finn: '''No puedo combatirla, aún me gusta. '''Jake: '¡Finn! ¿¡Qué es más importante, tu amor por la loca ardiente o ser un héroe y salvar la vida de todos los Duendes!? (Finn frunce el ceño) 'Finn: '''Ahh, ser un héroe. '''Jake: '''Eso, vente ''(toma a Finn de la mano y se va corriendo al Fuerte del Árbol), ''vamos a formar unos trajes a prueba de fuego. ''(La escena cambia Finn y Jake en el garaje del Fuerte) '''Finn: Ahh, ah, ah, ah, debo volver con ella. Jake: 'Hermanito tranquilo o tu traje va a ser una basura ''(camina hacia una bolsa de pan podrido donde esta Neptor) ''Huy ¿Las bolsas de pan son aprueba de fuego? '''Neptor: '''Hey, hallaste a Neptor soy el supremo campeón de las escondidas, ''(Finn se para junto a Jake) 15 meses 4 días 9 horas, y ustedes no me encontraron ''(Empieza a girar mientras se ríe) ''Jaja jaja jaja. '''Jake: (Susurrándole a Finn) ''Pobre inocente nos olvidamos de él... '''Finn: '''Shh, shh, shh. '''Neptor: '''Te extrañé creador. '''Finn: '''Y nosotros a ti, pero Neptor ahora necesitamos... '''Neptor: '''Que cuente hasta 100 mientras se esconden ''(Finn reacciona sorprendido), 1, 2, 3, 4, 5... (Finn lo interrumpe) Finn: '''Neptor, ¿nos construyes trajes a prueba de fuego? '''Neptor: Tal vez no lo notes pero levante mis pulgares. (La escena cambia Neptor construyendo los trajes mientras canta la canción Trabajando Para el Amo) '' '''Neptor: '''He terminado. ''(La escena cambia a Finn y Jake volando al Reino de los Duendes) Finn: '''Ojalá la Princesa Flama este bien. '''Neptor: (Siendo este el casco de Finn) Ajá, somos uno, amo y creador. Finn: 'Jake ¿crees que la Princesa esté bien? '''Jake: '¡Ay Papá, puedo tocar el cielo con mis manos y golpear angelitos! 'Finn: ' Nos acercamos al Reino de los Duendes. (De lejos se ven las montañas y el suelo en llamas) 'Finn: '''Y ahí está ''(Se ve a la Princesa Flama quemando los edificios y los duendes corriendo aterrorizados) ''parece que está bien. '''Duende: '¡Ahh, se vende madera, se vende madera quemada! 'Princesa Flama: '''Ya se empieza a ver como quería, ¿necesita más fuego? uhm... '''Finn: '¡Princesa Flama! (La Princesa voltea hacia Finn sorprendida) 'Finn: '''Oye tienes que dejar de quemar el Reino de los Duendes, pero no quiero pelear o lastimarte lo juro. '''Princesa Flama: '''Yo ya he oído eso antes. ''(Comienza a lanzarles pequeñas bolas de fuego a Finn y Jake, pero no les afecta gracias a los trajes) 'Princesa Flama: '''Ah, ''(pone sus manos en pose de pelear) ''¡malvado! ''(Le tira una bola de fuego a Finn y esta rebota y cae en la carreta de un Duende) 'Duende: '¡Ah! ¡Se vende madera, se vende madera! ¡Madera quemada! 'Duende 2: '''Mi carreta, yo nací en esa carreta. '''Jake: '''Ah, yo la apagaré. ''(Jake se avienta encima de la carreta rompiéndola, apagándola y a la vez haciéndole daño a la Princesa Flama) 'Princesa Flama: '¡Ah! 'Finn: '¡Ah, no era su intención! (La Princesa lanza un fuego alrededor de Finn, Jake lo ve y se acerca a él) 'Jake: '¡Finn ayúdame con esto es demasiado! (Empieza a patear el fuego apagándolo y lastimando aun mas a la Princesa) 'Princesa Flama: '¡Ah, owwwwwww! 'Finn: '''No, Jake alto la lastimas. '''Neptor: '''Yo lo resolveré creador, lo extinguiré usando lo que hay en nuestro traje ''(Transforma el brazo en un apuntador y Finn se sorprende) ''espuma anti fuego, quieta dama de fuego ''(apunta a la Princesa). 'Finn: '¿Qué? '''Neptor: '''Blanco fijado. '''Finn: '''No Neptor. '''Neptor: '''Sí creador. '''Finn:¡No! (Toma el apuntador y cambia de dirección hacia el fuego que Jake apagaba) Princesa Flama: '¡Ah! '''Finn: '''Lo siento ''(Finn termina apuntándole a Jake y llenándolo de espuma arruinando su traje) 'Princesa Flama: '¡Esa fue la última vez que me lastimas! (Se empieza a transformar en un monstruo gigante de fuego) 'Finn: '''Es mi culpa Jake, apágalo Neptor, Ahh. '''Neptor: '¡Ay, Chispas! (La Princesa Flama termina de transformarse y empieza a expandir su fuego) 'Finn: '¡No! (La Princesa llora de dolor) 'Finn: '¡No más, no más! (Rompe el traje y sale de el) ''¡Princesa Flama! ''(La Princesa se empieza a alejar) '''Finn: No puedo pelear, pero tampoco puedo dejar que destruya la ciudad, les falle a todos. Neptor: 'No es cierto creador, no le has fallado a Neptor, aunque todos se quemen aún me tienes a mi creador. ''(Finn mira a Jake intentando moverse sin conseguirlo por la espuma, luego Jake se la empieza a comer) 'Finn: '¡No! (Empieza a llorar) ''¿Por qué no le gusto a las chicas? '''Princesa Flama: '¡Auh! (Una lagrima cae sobre el fuego de la Princesa y ella voltea. Ve a Finn llorando y se acerca a él) (Finn llora y se desmaya, la Princesa toca una de sus lagrimas y se lastima, la Princesa se acerca mas a Finn y el fuego se apaga en todo el Reino) '''Finn: (Tose, despierta y ve a la Princesa frente a él y se aleja asustado) ''¿Hice algo bueno al desmayarme? '''Princesa Flama: '''Ya entiendo ahora, tú eres un elemento de agua. '''Finn: '¡¿Qué dices?! Princesa Flama: 'Eres mi opuesto, tú creas agua ''(Haciendo una señal de sus ojos cuando vio a Finn llorar). '''Finn: '''Qué, lloré no, no... '''Princesa Flama: '''Sí, lloras y lloras todo el tiempo. '''Finn: '''No, no, no, no todo el tiempo de veras. '''Princesa Flama: '''Ese es tu poder. '''Finn: (Se sonroja) ''¡No, no, no, no, no! '''Princesa Flama: '''Finn, aunque ú y yo nos gustemos nos herimos el uno al otro. '''Finn: '''No, no tenemos qué, puedo intentar digo, podemos... podemos intentarlo. '''Princesa Flama: '¿Vas a desafiar a la naturaleza? Finn: 'Ah, sí... como sea. ''(Finn y la Princesa se abrazan, pero Finn rápidamente se separa de ella) 'Princesa Flama: '''Adiós Finn. ''(La Princesa se aleja mientras amanece) 'Neptor: '''Adiós fogosa. '''Jake: '¡Finn, qué catástrofe hermano todos murieron quemados! ¡Hay barbacoa gratis por todas partes! 'Finn: '¡¿Qué?! 'Jake: '''Es una broma, yo los salvé, están todos bien mira. ''(Jake señala a los Duendes mostrándolos a salvo) '''Jake: '''Y tú qué, ¿cómo te fue con la damita de fuego? '''Finn: '''Ella me abrazó y luego se fue. '''Jake: '''Whoa, ¿y qué sentiste? '''Finn: '''Me dolió... ''- Final del episodio -''' ''(Comienzo de la 4° Temporada) en:Hot to the Touch/Transcript Categoría:Transcripciónes Categoría:Transcripciones de la Cuarta Temporada